I (Don't) Need A Man
by Vikey91
Summary: Lalalala.. kenapa dunia terasa begitu indah. Ayolah, aku merasa semua orang tengah tersenyum menyambutku. Beginikah rasanya jatuh cinta, ah tau ah. ketika si Tomboy Sakura bertemu dengan si Pangeran Polos Sasuke ditambah campur tangan geng Kece badai Akatsuki.


**Title : I (Don't) Need A Man.**

**Author : Vikey**

**Cast : ****Sasuke – Sakura, Akatsuki.**

**Genre : AU, Romance gaje, HHJF, humor absurd, Fluff gagal.**

**Rate : ****T for this chapter**

**Type : ****3shot****.**

**Summary : Lalalala.. kenapa dunia terasa begitu indah. Ayolah, aku merasa semua orang tengah tersenyum menyambutku. Beginikah rasanya jatuh cinta, ah**** tau ah****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I Don't Need A Man I Don't Need A Man

_(What?)_

I Don't Need A Man I Don't Need A Man

_(Jinja?)_

I Don't Need A Man I Don't Need A Man

_(Jeongmal?)_

"HARUNO SAKURA! BERISIK!." seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah darah mendatangi kamar sang adik dan menggedor pintunya sedikit kesal. Sudah sejak dua jam lalu sebuah lagu dari Girl Band Korea bernama **Miss A** berkumandang dengan keras dari dalam kamar adik perempuan tunggalnya itu. Membuat ia merasa terganggu dan kesulitan untuk mempelajari materi presentasi yang harus ia kuasai malam ini juga.

"**I DON'T NEED A MAN**!" balas sang adik dengan sengaja mengeraskan suaranya. Seakan sengaja memancing emosi sang kakak yang semakin brutal menggedor pintu bertuliskan '**SAKURA Private Area'** itu.

"Hitungan Ketiga SAKURA!" Sasori atau lengkapnya Akasuna Sasori –nama si pemuda meraung semakin kesal.

"_Naneun namja eobsi jal jal sara, Nae doneuro bangse da nae , Meokgo sipeun geo sa meokgo otdo sa ipgo"_

_Aku baik baik saja tanpa pria__Aku membayar uang sewa dengan uang ku_

_Aku membeli makanan ku, Aku membeli pakaian ku_

Sakura masih tak peduli malah sengaja ikut bersenandung, dari dalam kamar gadis bersurai pink pudar sewarna bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu tersenyum puas berhasil mengacau konsentrasi sang kakak. Bukan karena ia jahat, hanya saja Sakura masih sangat kesal dengan tingkah laku kakak "tersayangnya" beberapa hari ini.

"Niichan tahu, kau sengaja Sakura sayang. Dalam hitungan ketiga, jika suara-suara berisik dari kamarmu tidak menghilang. Siap-siap ucapkan _good bye_ untuk semua koleksi game favoritmu." Cara ampuh terakhir bagi Sasori untuk menundukkan adiknya adalah dengan ancaman penyitaan, terdengar konyol memang. Namun itulah kenyataannya, seorang Sakura yang terkenal keras kepala dan cuek dalam segala hal sangat mencintai ratusan tumpukan kaset game kesayangannya.

"Jangan sentuh mereka!" teriak Sakura sedikit histeris dengan ekspresi seolah induk macan yang mendapati anaknya terancam bahaya, membuka pintu kamar dan menatap Sasori dengan garang. Seketika suasana menjadi senyap, alunan lagu berjudul _**I Don't Need A Man**_ dari kamar bercat dominan hijau milik Sakura mendadak berhenti.

"Nah begitu dong, itu baru my _little sister_. Oke sayang, besok jadwalmu kencan dengan Deidara, sekedar informasi saja, dia ilmuwan muda lulusan luar negeri. Jika kau menikah dengannya, kupastikan hidupmu akan bahagia dan anak kalian kelak akan sepintar dia." Goda Sasori, sebelah tangannya terulur berniat mengacak anak rambut di kepala Sakura, namun ditepis dengan keras oleh pemilik kepala.

"Berani mengacak rambutku denda 10 juta yen." Ancam Sakura.

"Whoah… sejak kapan adikku yang manis menggemaskan ini jadi tukang palak hem?" dengan sengaja Sasori menarik sebelah pipi chubby milik adiknya sedikit keras.

Alasan mengapa Sakura begitu kesal dengan sasori adalah kenyataan bahwa beberapa hari ini niichan-nya itu begitu mengkhawatirkan nasibnya yang tak pernah sekalipun memiliki kekasih. Dan dengan usilnya –bagi Sakura, Sasori berusaha menjodohkan Sakura dengan beberapa teman sejawatnya. Ayolah, bukankah niichan tahu bahwa prinsipku seperti yang dikatakan Girlband Korea bernama Miss A "_**Naneun n**__**amja eobsi **__**jal jal sara, **_aku baik-baik saja tanpa pria. Pikir Sakura. Lagi pula umurnya baru 22 tahun dan kakaknya selalu berkata bahwa ia bisa menjadi perawan tua jika sampai usia 25 tahun tak juga menikah. Hell no! Sasori-baka!

"Tidak! Ini buruk!" Pekik Sakura dengan wajah kesal. Menatap mata hazel kakaknya dengan pandangan membunuh yang jika dalam manga-manga, mungkin dari mata emerald Sakura sudah digambarkan keluar cahaya laser yang menghujam sekujur tubuh Sasori.

"No… No… no… tidak ada alasan apapun." Menggoyangkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Sakura, pewaris grup Akasuna itu tak menerima sedikitpun protes yang dilayangkan gadis cantik bermata sehijau musim semi itu.

"Atau… kau mau _Otousan_ dan _Okasan_ tahu bahwa selama ini anak kesayangannya tidak kuliah di jurusan desainer sesuai dengan pengakuanmu kepada mereka." Lanjutnya kembali dengan senyum kepuasan terpahat dibibirnya, menggenggam kartu As dari adik kesayangannya yang membuat Sasori merasa di atas angin.

"Baik… Kau menang, tapi lihat saja! Pembalasan biasanya lebih kejam." Sahut Sakura, menggembungkan pipinya dengan teramat kesal, kemudian berbalik masuk kamar dengan tak lupa menendang tulang kering di kaki Sasori membuatnya mengaduh.

"Ouch… sadisnya… pantas saja sampai sekarang belum juga punya pacar." Gerutu Sasori sembari mengelus kakinya yang sedikit nyeri. Tapi, biarpun begitu sebentuk senyum muncul di bibir tipis miliknya. Setidaknya adiknya yang nantinya akan menjadi pewaris grup Haruno itu setuju dengan rencananya untuk pergi menemui Deidara besok.

"Orang aneh ketemu orang aneh, biasanya mereka cocok." Gumam Sasori kemudian. Tak sadar bahwa yang ia katai aneh adalah adiknya kandungnya sendiri.

Suasana Konoha University terlihat ramai, dengungan dari kumulasi obrolan beberapa mahasiswa yang bergerombol di sepanjang koridor ruang kelas bergaung di udara. Dari kejauhan, sesosok tubuh semampai seorang gadis terlihat berjalan dengan tergesa. Andai ia mau sedikit saja lebih anggun, maka Sakura akan terlihat sangat mempesona. Namun apa daya, memang dari sananya seorang Haruno Sakura tercipta dengan gen maskulin lebih dominan.

"Sakura… disini!" salah seorang teman Sakura melambaikan tangan, memanggilnya dengan suara keras.

"Hei… kenapa lagi?, Pagi-pagi sudah seperti baju kusut yang tak pernah tersentuh setrika. Merusak pemandangan saja." Satu dari 4 gadis yang tengah berkumpul itu menarik pipi Sakura, memaksanya untuk melengkungkan senyuman. _The oldest girl than all_, seorang gadis bernama Temari.

"Paling ribut lagi dengan kakak kesayangannya yang narsis dan merasa paling ganteng sejagat raya itu." Sahut Ino sarkastis, sahabat Sakura yang memiliki dendam kesumat dengan Sasori karena insiden rebutan sebotol minuman kaleng di mini market yang tak jauh dari apartement tempat tinggal pasangan kakak beradik Haruno dan Akasuna, marga ayah dan ibunya.

"Ada kekasihnya disini Yamanaka Ino…" Karin si mata empat berambut merah membara, menimpali. Meskipun tahu maksud Ino hanya bercanda, tak ayal gadis berambut panjang dengan poni samping itu merasa kesal juga mendengar cibiran gadis like barbie itu, ayolah kejadian itu sudah berlalu bertahun-tahun yang lalu saat mereka masih ditingkat awal kuliah mereka.

"Huft… menyebalkan, manusia bayi satu itu benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala. Kakak iparku yang cantik, tolong siramkan larutan kaporit kedalam isi kepalanya agar tak lagi merecokiku dengan teori-teori perjodohan tak pentingnya itu." Rengek sakura dengan putus asa saat ia menghempaskan diri di samping Hinata.

"Menyiramkan kaporit kedalam kepalanya? Kupikir ide yang brilliant adik iparku yang cantik, supaya memorinya tentang kerja dan kerja yang membuatnya menjadi workaholic bisa terhapus secara permanent." Dukung Karin, sedikit tersenyum geli membayangkan sosok Sasori yang gila kerja itu lupa dengan rutinitasnya sehari-hari bergelut dengan tumpukan document dan layar laptop.

Betapa dunia terasa begitu damai melihat Tuan muda Akasuna itu tanpa keluhan mengenai pekerjaannya, bukannya Karin tak pengertian. Hanya saja, Sasori selalu dan selalu saja membicarakan saham, investasi setiap mereka bertemu. Ayolah, dia itukan mahasiswi seni, mana tahu hal begituan.

"Wah… Karin-_nee_mulai tertular kesadisan Sakura-chan." Hinata menimpali. Menatap Karin dan Sakura dengan ekspresi ngeri yang dibuat-buat.

"Lakukan saja Karin-nee! Tapi Hati-hati, siapa tahu yang terhapus justru rasa cintanya padamu." Ino ikut tersenyum menggoda.

"_Oh Kami-sama...! _ Lihat Shikamaru, semakin hari bocah itu makin mempesona, membuatku tak bisa berpaling darinya untuk sedetik saja!" tiba-tiba Temari berdiri saat sesosok adik tingkat mereka yang bernama Nara Shimarau –si jenius pemalas muncul, dengan gayanya yang khas wajah orang mengantuk dia berhasil menarik perhatian si pirang galak Temari.

"Seperti biasa… Nara Shikamaru dan Nara Shikamaru. Pria pemalas seperti itu apa bagusnya." Dengus Sakura dengan bosan saat menanggapi tatapan memohon Temari. Ih, cinta bahkan berhasil membuat gadis segalak Temari berubah alay. Oh Tuhann!

"_Mendokusai na prince_ mu datang… kejar sana Neechan, nanti disambar orang lain duluan." Ino mendorong bahu gadis yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu. Tersenyum maklum.

"Baiklah… waktunya berpetualang, do'akan aku semoga berhasil _Ne Minna_…!" pinta Temari dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"REI TEMARI! SEMANGAT! SEMOGA SI BAKA MENDOKUSAI ITU MENYADARI PERASAANMU!" Teriak Sakura, Ino dan Hinata juga Karin bersama, membuat semua mata memandang mereka dengan heran. Bahkan sosok pemalas Shikamaru terlihat menghentikan langkahnya sejenak sebelum ia berbelok menuju kelasnya. "Mendokusai!" begitu pasti umpatannya.

"Yah! Kalian memalukan." Temari mendelik kesal –malu lebih tepatnya. Melayangkan _deathglare_ kepada keempat adiknya sebelum ia benar-benar beranjak untuk mengejar pangeran impiannya.

"Dasar gadis Sabaku… ada-ada saja, lebih memilih mengejar Shikmarau yang jelas-jelas pemalas, dan mengabaikan ajakan kencan seorang Kakashi-sensei yang jelas-jelas lebih mapan. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan Gaara dan Kankurou bila melihat kakak kesayangan mereka ternyata tergila-gila pada adik tingkatnya itu." Ujar Sakura, menggelengkan kepalanya merasa takjub.

"Cinta itu kadang-kadang tak ada logika Saki, makanya kau jatuh cinta sana!" sahut Ino, menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek.

"Hinata… ku dengar Neji-nii sudah kembali ehm?" pertanyaan Ino menghentikan niat Sakura yang ingin menjitak kepala Ino, gadis bermarga milik ibunya tersebut justru menelengkan sebelah kepalanya sembari mengirim tatapan menggoda.

"Hei… benarkah itu? Ah... pantas saja Hyuuga Heiress kita ini semakin sering kumat. tertawa tak jelas, senyum-senyum sendiri. " goda Sakura, memeluk bahu Hinata dengan gemas.

"Ohhh, jadi begitu. Karena itu sikapmu pada Naruto sedikit berubah. Ah, kasihan sekali baka rubah itu. Nona muda Hyuuga kita mulai nakal ternyata." dengan ganas, Sakura menggelitik pinggang teman sebangkunya saat High School itu tanpa ampun.

"Ahahaha… Sakura, sudah.. haha" Hinata berusaha menghindar.

Tawa mereka bergema, menayangkan pemandangan indah bernama sebuah persahabatan. Ikatan tak kasat mata yang mempunyai daya ikat yang begitu kokoh melebihi tali terkuat yang pernah ditemukan di muka bumi ini.

Sakura melenggang masuk kedalam kafe tempatnya bertemu dengan Deidara, seperti yang sudah di rencanakan oleh kakaknya. Setengah hati ia berjalan menuju meja nomor 17 yang terletak disudut ruangan, tempat yang strategis untuknya melepaskan lelah seandainya saja dia tidak harus mengikuti Blind date tak penting ini.

Dari arahnya berjalan, gadis musim semi itu bisa melihat punggung seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang panjang, memakai T-shirt pendek dilapisi jaket jeans yang terlihat kasual. Selintas, penampilan pria itu mengingatkan Sakura pada Ino.

"_Sumimasen.._.?" sapa Sakura saat ia sudah berdiri disamping tempat duduk pemuda yang ia asumsikan Deidara. Seketika pria pirang itu, Deidara-menurut dugaan Sakura- mengangkat wajahnya dari buku tipis yang menjadi perhatiannya sejak tadi.

"Ah… Kau pasti Sakura~un! Silahkan duduk." Sambut Deidara seraya berdiri dan mempersilahkan Sakura duduk, tak lupa cengiran lebar tersungging di bibirnya. Aneh. Sakura langsung ilfeel. Cengirannya ituloh. Iyuuuh! Gak banget

"_Arigatou gozaimazue_!" ujar Sakura seraya berniat mendudukkan tubuhnya dan saat itulah ia pandangannya menangkap sosok lelaki berlapis kemeja biru berjalan masuk kafe. Entah magnet apa yang menariknya, membuat matanya terus saja memperhatikan figure tegap pemuda tersebut. Semuanya terlihat kabur, serasa dunia berhenti berputar saat mata keduanya bertemu pandang. Hitam sepekat malam yang menghipnotis. Jantungnya berdentum begitu keras, seakan ribuan kembang api meledak di dadanya. Hei, ayolah. Kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura merasa begitu bahagia, gugup dan cemas bersamaan saat mata onyx pemuda pantat ayam tersebut masih saja terpaut dengan tatapannya.

Sakura Haruno… bumi memanggilmu!

"Hei.." Sakura mengerjapkan matanya begitu kesadarannya kembali berkat jentikkan jemari Deidara di depan wajahnya. Hanya berkisar sekian detik, sosok yang menjadi perhatian Sakura kini melangkah menjauh menuju sudut lain dari bangunan kafe ini. Ah sial! Si pirang panjang ini mengganggu saja.

"Ah maaf." Pelan Sakura sedikit tak ikhlas, kemudian dia duduk di hadapan Deidara.

Obrolan mereka berjalan alot. Dengan enggan Sakura menanggapi ucapan Deidara yang selalu diakhir un~. Sakura tak terlalu peduli saat Deidara dengan sekuat tenaga mencari bahan pembicaraan hingga akhirnya ia bercerita tentang hobby anehnya bereksperimen dengan berbagai macam campuran bubuk peledak maupun mesiu.

"Hah? Merakit bahan peledak?" sahut Sakura mulai sedikit tertarik dalam artian negatif.

"Benar... bukankah keren un~ karena bagiku peledakkan bagian dari seni. Suara dentumannya bisa membuat jantung ikut berdebar dengan irama yang benar-benar indah un~."

'sepertinya teman Sasori-nii yang satu ini sakit jiwa' batin Sakura mulai merinding.

"Kau tahu Sakura-san, sampai sekarang aku masih penasaran peledak apa yang digunakan saat peledakkan gedung kembar di Amerika dulu."

"Uhuk... uhuk!" bahkan Sakura sampai terbatuk-batuk saking kagetnya.

"Jelek! Sakura jelek!" ditengah obrolannya dengan Deidara, tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak memanggil nama Sakura. Pemuda yang menjadi lawan bicara Sakura itu menoleh dengan penasaran, ia melihat objek yang kini menjadi perhatian Sakura itu tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Sai? Shimura Sai?" Sakura menyambut kedatangan pria tinggi kurus yang memanggilnya jelek.

"Long time no see kalau kata orang barat. Hahaha…" Sakura tertawa begitu gembira saat mereka ber high five. Dari kesan pertamanya, Deidara bisa menebak bahwa keduanya cukup akrab.

"Hei jelek, tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi, dan kau tetap saja pendek masih sama-".

"Sai!"

Ucapan laki-laki yang dipanggil Sai itu itu terpotong saat seseorang meneriakkan namanya

"Hei Sasuke…" sahut Sai.

"Ehm, jadi namanya Sasuke." Batin Sakura dengan girang saat menyadari seseorang yang memanggil Sai adalah orang yang sama yang telah membuatnya berdebar-debar salah tingkah. Jatuh cintakah? _Mendokusai, _kalau kata Shikamaru.

"Jelek… sedang apa kau? Ah.. aku mengerti, kau sedang berkencan kan. _Cool__!_ Akhirnya, seorang nona muda Haruno kita memiliki kekasih juga." Goda Sai dengan antusias. Sedikit heran sebenarnya, mengingat _track record_ sahabatnya yang saat di sekolah menengah atas dulu terkenal cuek untuk urusan asmara ini ketahuan sedang _hang out_ berdua dengan seorang pria di kafe yang setahunya adalah kafe romantis khusus untuk pasangan muda. Dan apa pula itu, selera Sakura sungguh payah. Pria berambut kuning itu kelihatan aneh. Rambut pirangnya ituloh, iyuuh... mirip perempuan. Mengingatkan Sai pada kekasihnya.

"Eh Sai, kudengar kau dan Ino akan bertunangan tidak lama lagi."

"Jangan mengalihkan fokus pembicaraan jelek. Ya, aku dan Ino memang akan bertunangan. Kenapa? Ingin segera menyusul?"

"Hanya dalam mimpimu Sai!"

"Hahaha… kau memang tidak berubah." Kekeh Sai sedikit gemas. Keduanya mulai larut dalam nostalgia masa sekolah hingga tak menyadari dua sosok yang sedari tadi tersisihkan.

"Sasuke… kau disini?" suara Deidara memecah perhatian baik Sakura maupun Sai.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Tanya Sai pada Sasuke, kemudian melirik satu-satunya gadis di situ yang sepertinya juga terkejut.

"Deidara?" kaget Sasuke begitu menyadari siapa yang menyapanya.

"Nii, Deidara-nii" Deidara membetulkan. "Hei, Itachi sibuk ya? Sekarang jarang kumpul~un." Lanjutnya antusias tak peka dengan sambutan datar dari Sasuke. Sudut matanya melirik Sakura yang kini menatap dirinya dengan raut penasaran yang begitu kentara.

"Yah, dia sekarang sibuk. Sedang banyak proyek."

"Eh iya, Sas. Ini kenalkan teman sekolah dulu." Sai memotong obrolan Sasuke dan Deidara. Menunjuk Sakura yang terfokus pada gerak-gerik Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Menngulurkan tangannya, bungsu Uchiha itu mengajak Sakura berkenalan.

"Haruno Sakura. Eh, tadi Uchiha Sasuke?" gadis musim semi itu menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke, agak terkejut mendengar marga Sasuke. "Dan tadi Deidara-san bilang Itachi, apakah yang dimaksud Uchiha Itachi temannya Sasori-nii?" kali ini tatapan Sakura beralih pada Deidara meminta kepastian.

"Heh Sasuke, Sakura ini adiknya Sasori. Pasangan gila kakakmu itu." Deidara menyahuti.

"Wah, betapa dunia itu sempit ya. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tidak lepas juga itu jabatan kalian." Sai yang menyadari kejanggalan antara Sasuke dan Sakura jadi menggoda keduanya.

"Oh… ya. Sorry!" Sakura langsung melepaskan tautan tangannya, sedikit gelagapan karena sedari tadi fokusnya hanya pada sosok Sasuke Uchiha seorang. Hei, ayolah! Kentara sekali bahwa Sakura tengah jatuh cinta, sedari tadi matanya tak pernah lepas dari wajah Sasuke, begitu lekat mengagumi pahatan tampan anugerah dari yang kuasa.

"Hei… kenapa wajahmu merona begitu… Ciee Sakura!" kembali, Sai menggoda teman sekelasnya itu. Mata onix-nya mengerling dengan jenaka.

"Ish… Jangan menggodaku Pangeran kuas. Menyebalkan!" dengus Sakura sedikit malu, memukul bahu Sai agak salting. Terlebih saat Sasuke memandangnya dengan senyum mempesona yang membuat bunga-bunga dalam taman hatinya bermekaran dengan indah.

"Ah, sampai lupa. Ayo, Duduklah kalian." Beruntungnya Sakura, karena ajakan Deidara barusan menyelamatkan dirinya dari pembully-an yang dilakukan Sai.

"Selamat pagi!" Sakura menyapa ceria orang – orang yang ia temui saat dirinya berkunjung kekantor Sasori pagi itu.

"_Ohayou _Pain_-jiisan__!"_

"_Good__ Morning_Itachi_-Jiisan__!"_

"_Bonjou__r _Kakuzu_-jiisan__!"_

Sapanya kepada beberapa staff yang berjalan berada di dalam lift yang akan mengantarnya ke lantai 20 dimana kantor Sasori berada.

"Pletak!"

"Pletak!"

"Pletak!"

Tiga jitakan mendarat di kepala Sakura.

"Berhenti memanggil kami Jiisan, Pinky jelek!" protes seorang pemuda tinggi berambut panjang dengan keriput yang tampak di wajahnya. Ucapannya lalu ditanggapi anggukan oleh lelaki di sampingnya.

"Aku dan Pain belun setua itu, kami masih 17 tahun. Benar begitu Pain." Sambung Itachi dengan senyum keriputnya yang khas.

"Hahaha… iya, 17 tahun tapi plusnya 25." Bantah Sakura tergelak.

"Berlebihan… meskipun usia tak lagi muda, semangat dan jiwa harus tetap muda. Bukan begitu Itachi?" Kakuzu yang berdiri di samping Pain kini melirik sesosok pemuda kurus yang sedari tadi hanya diam sembari mengumbar senyum.

"Ah… paman bertindik!" Hyuna memekik senang melihat Pain atau nama aslinya Nagato, entah karena banyaknya tindikan diwajah atau apa yang menyebabkan ia dipanggil Pain alias sakit Sakura tidak terlalu paham. Pria dengan julukan sakit itu,yang Sakura tahu ia tidak segarang penampilannya yang bak preman pasar.

"Hei… gadis Evil." Pain membalas sapaan Sakura. Yah, berkat salah satu kelebihannya yang termasyhur yaitu "Evil", gadis berambut panjang sebahu itu bisa berhubungan akrab dengan sebagian besar staff dan karyawan di kantor Sasori yang mayoritas masih lajang dan masuk dalam kategori pria tampan. Termasuk sang master evil, Uchiha Itachi.

"Hei Itachi… kudengar adikmu sudah kembali dari Paris ya?" Tanya Kakuzu dan kini semua perhatian beralih pada Itachi.

"Jawabannya bisa iya bisa tidak. Tergantung permintaan kalian." Itachi tersenyum jenaka, tak berniat menjawab dengan serius. Menatap Sakura yang sudah cemberut melihat gelagat Itachi yang mulai menunjukkan salah satu ke-evilannya.

"Yah, Kakuzu-nii salah kalau bertanya pada paman keriput seperti dia." Sambar Sakura cepat.

"Kenapa Sakura, penasaran ya dengan adikku. Tenang, aku akan menjodohkannya denganmu. Kudengar ia belum punya kekasih tuh." Lagi, Itachi menggoda Sakura. Yah, Itachi dan Sakura adalah pasangan Tom & Jerry dalam lingkungan Akatsuki –geng Awan merah milik Itachi dan Sasori cs. Dan Sakura sampai sekarang masih penasaran kenapa geng kurang jelas milik kakaknya itu dinamakan awan merah. Entah mata mereka yang jereng atau bagaimana. Mana da awan merah, yang ada awan biru, awan putih atau awan jingga.

"Penasaran? Oh ya?" Sakura balas menggoda. Tak mau kalah "Anda salah besar paman keriput. Kemarin aku bahkan sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke?"

"Oh, kamu sudah bertemu dengannya." Itachi menjawab santai."HEHH... kamu apa? Bertemu Sasuke. Kok bisa?" tiba-tiba terkejut. Darimana Sakura kenal Sasuke, bertemu saja belum. Ah, padahal niatnya Itachi ingin mengenalkan Sakura dengan adiknya itu.

"Tunggu, jangan-jangan kalian..." Pain yang sedari tadi menyimak langsung tersenyum aneh melihat pipi Sakura yang sedikiiit sekali bersemburat merah jambu.

"Sepertinya aku punya ide." Lanjut Pain, melirik Sakura yang melenggang gugup keluar dari lift. Ah, dia menyadari senyum menggoda dari Pain "Kenapa tidak kita jodohkan saja Sasuke dan Sakura, bukankah mereka sama-sama jomblo. Kurasa keduanya akan menjadi pasangan fenomenal tahun ini." Mata Pain berkilat jahil, melakukan kontak mata dengan Itachi dan Kakuzu sendiri hanya menggelengkan kepala tak percaya.

"Ya! Aku mendengarmu paman bertindik" Sungut Sakura mendengar perkataan Pain, melototkan mata hijaunya sembari berniat memberikan pukulan terbaiknya.

"Hei, kami sebagai kakak-kakak yang baik hanya khawatir melihatmu tak laku-laku Sakura-chan." Sanggah Pain, berusaha menghindar.

"Betul itu, sampai kapan kau akan jomblo terus menerus Haruno Sakura sayang." Dukung Itachi sumringah.

"Tanyakan itu pada diri kalian sendiri. Dasar BU-DI!" balas Sakura semakin cemberut. Tidakkah mereka tahu bahwa Sakura sedang sensitive mendengar kata kekasih, pacaran maupun hal-hal sejenisnya.

Ayolah, dia sudah mendapat ultimatum keras dari Sasori begitu kakak semata wayangnya tahu bahwa blind date-nya bersama Deidara tak berjalan mulus. Siapa juga yang mau melanjutkan hubungan dengan pemuda aneh yang ternyata memiliki obsesi menciptakan bom atom terdahsyat, ih ngeri.

"Bu-di? Itu apa?" Kakuzu penasaran. Menelengkan kepalanya dengan imut. Jika saja Sakura adalah type penyuka lelaki imut dan tampan mungkin gadis itu sudah sesak nafas sejak tadi, melihat ekspresi seorang Kakuzu juga gurat tampan dari paras Itachi, dan tampang Macho seksi walau penuh tindik dari wajah Pain.

"BU-DI! BUJANG ABADI!" Teriak Sakura, kemudian berlari menjauh. Sedangkan Trio Akatsuki masih meloading ucapannya barusan.

50%...

70%...

80%...

100%...

"Bujang ap-… NANI! YA!" Teriak Pain begitu loading complete.

"Aish… benar-benar gadis itu." Pasrah Kakuzu.

"Berhenti kau. Sakura! HARUNO SAKURA!" Itachi berlari menyusul langkah Sakura, hei di bilang bujang abadi? Oh, come'on. Dia itu sulung Uchiha, penampilan mereka bahkan seratus kali lebih baik dari member One Direction, SUJU maupun boyband dari Korea selatan yang sedang tenar lainnya. Akatsuki , gitu loh.

Derap langkah Sakura yang dikejar Itachi dan Pain menggema, menyisakan Kakuzu yang berjalan pelan sembari mengulum senyum geli. Sudah terlalu biasa melihat pemandangan dihadapannya ini. Ah, Sakura. Gadis tomboy itu Selalu menjadi pusat perhatian jika sedang bersama Akatsuki. Walaupun dia gadis yang heboh dan penuh kejahilan, tak pelak membuat semua member Akatsuki menyayangi adik semata wayang dari Sasori itu.

"Gedebug!"

"Gubrak!"

"Niichan! Lindungi aku! Mereka mau membunuhku." Membuka pintu kantor Sasori, Sakura langsung berlari dan berlindung di belakang kursi sang kakak dengan dramatisasi berlebihan tanpa menyadari sesosok pemuda tampan yang menyaksikan tingkah kekanakkan dirinya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ya! Ya! Haruno Sakura, apa-apaan ini?" Sasori memutar kursinya sedikit kelimpungan.

"Mana Sakura! Hah, akan kujitak kepalanya." Suara Pain mengalihkan perhatian si rambut merah yang langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, mulai mengerti. Tentu saja, lelaki bertampang babyface itu sudah hafal diluar kepala dengan kejahilang sang adik. Apalagi kali ini? Batin Sasori.

"Sini kau Haruno Sakura…" Itachi menyambung perkataan Pain. "Kepung dia Pain… kali ini jangan sampai lolos." Lanjutnya.

"Ah, Niichan… help me." Sakura berontak saat Itachi dan Pain sudah memerangkapnya. Pain menjitak kepala Sakura sedangkan Itachi menggelitik perut gadis itu.

"Ampun… hahaha… Ampun. Stop. Hahaha." Sakura mengerang geli. Mencoba menahan gempuran sulung Uchiha dan sang Leader Akatsuki.

"Ck… ck.. kekanakkan." Sasori mendengus geli.

"Seperti biasa Sasori." Timpal Kakuzu. "Jangan menatapnya begitu Sasuke… mereka memang seperti itu. _Look like a child._" Lanjutan ucapan Kakuzu menghentikan gerakan duo Itachi dan Pain.

"Sasu-cake… astaga! My bunny Otouto" Itachi menatap pemuda yang disapa Kakuzu barusan."kenapa tidak bilang kau mau kesini. Ingin memberi kejutan pada kakak tersayangmu ini ya?"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan konyol itu. Baka Itachi!"

"Jiisan… kalian benar-benar keterlaluan." Sakura belum mengangkat wajahnya, gadis berambut merah jambu panjang bergelombang itu masih sibuk membenahi penampilannya. Belum sadar dengan sekitarnya.

"Pletak." Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus dikepalanya –lagi.

"Ish… _ittai_~, Saso-_nii_! Kau…"

"Berhenti main-main." Tegur Sasori, memasang wajah galak saat Sakura menatapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Hah, lama-lama kepala Sakura bisa mengecil dan habis karena terus saja menjadi landasan pendaratan dari tangan-tangan besar milik beberapa pemuda tampan disini. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin, mengingat betapa lebar dahinya. Heh, Forehead.

"Iya... iya!" gerutunya pelan, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan baru sadar dengan seseorang yang tadi disapa Itachi.

Deg!

Rasanya jantung Sakura berhenti berdetak untuk sejenak. Ah, mata itu.

"Nah, Sakura jelek. Calon suamimu sudah datang. Saatnya bersenang-senang." untuk sejenak Sakura terdiam, suara Itachi bahkan menghilang. Dunianya terasa kosong, hanya satu hal yang dapat ia rasakan kehadirannya. Saat Sakura melihatnya. Mata sehitam malam yang mengganggunya beberapa hari ini, yah Sakura terpana. Ketika matanya terpaut dengan permata hitam milik Sasuke.

"Sakura! Bumi memanggilmu."

"Hei, kenapa mereka?" Pain memalingkan wajahnya, bertanya pada Itachi dan yang lainnya. Bingung dengan Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih bertatapan dalam diam. Bahkan sekian menit telah berlalu, baik Sakura maupun Sasuke seolah terhanyut dalam dunia mereka. Tak peduli, seolah-olah Itachi dan lainnya hanya makhluk transparan yang tak penting dihiraukan kehadirannya.

"Itachi… apa kau punya pikiran yang sama denganku?" bisik Sasori, tersenyum aneh saat Itachi mengedipkan mata.

"Sepertinya yang ini akan berhasil." Bisik Itachi balik.

"Kita akan menjadi besan."

"Yeah... impian kita akan segera terwujud." Itachi dan Sasori berpelukan dengan penuh ke-_lebay_-an.

Yah, impian yang terlupakan oleh duo Itachi dan Sasori karena Sasuke tinggal di luar negeri sejak ia kecil. Dan sekarang akhirnya pria yang digadang-gadang akan menjadi masa depan Sakura itu telah kembali.

"Guys... mari atur rencana." kemudian Itachi merangkul bahu Kakuzu dan Pain juga, bersama Sasori membentuk lingkaran kecil.

"Setuju..." terjadilah konspirasi geng Akatsuki untuk mencarikan Sakura pasangan. Eh salah, untuk menyatukan Sakura dan Sasuke. Misi mulia yang diemban duo kakak dari Sasu-Saku.

_**Bersambung...**_

**Yeaaahhhh... akhirnya fict remake ketiga ini bisa dibuat. Ahahahha. Ternyata menistakan geng paling kece badai kayak Akatsuki itu menyenangkan. Ah, pokoknya aku ngepens sama akatsuki kalo lagi konyol begini. Apalagi duet maut duo Itachi-Sasori. I LOVE THEM SO MUCH!**

**Oke Minnaaa! Please Reviewww... chapter dua segera menyusul. **


End file.
